


Lights

by TracedViolet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: AU where Grif, Simmons and Sister share an apartment together. Sister attempts to sneak out to party. Songfic to Lights by Ellie Goulding.





	Lights

The moon rose just a little higher into the cloudless city sky, glinting off the raindrops that still clung to the window. The storm was over but the night was not and Sister would not let such a perfect night as this go to waste. She had plans. Plans to forget about everything. Whatever it took to wash away the memories of what was now her life.

/I had a way then, losing it all on my own./

/I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown./

Slowly she pulled the blanket off of her fully clothed body, trying to breathe as quiet as possible. She had never been asleep but Grif and Simmons didn't need to know that. They had too much else to worry about than her. She was old enough to know better than to do something stupid, but still young enough to not care.

/And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat./

Setting her stocking covered feet on the wood paneled floor she tiptoed to the door, creaking it open ever so slightly to make sure she was the only one awake. The apartment was pitch black dark with only the soft green glow of the clock on the stove flashing midnight. It was late but that was the point, she wasn't coming back till morning.

/And I’m not keeping now the strength I need to push me./

She fixed her hair and touched up her makeup in the reflection of the living room window. She looked tired, worn out, but she couldn't slow down. Life goes by too fast and she wanted to live every second of it. She strapped on the left heel and fumbled with the right, grabbing the keys and her purse off the kitchen table. 

"Sorry! I'll be back later!" she whispered, blowing a kiss at Simmons bedroom door knowing full well he and Grif couldn't hear her, but it made her feel a little less guilty about sneaking out of the house once again.

/You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone./

/You shine it when I'm alone./

The club was half hidden behind another building but the flashing beams of light and booming music that leaked from the door created a beacon for Sister, who was trying desperately to escape the troubles of reality. She stepped out of the car shivering as the cold night air filled her lungs and engulfed her. this was the feeling she craved. this empty hollowness that should have scared her but didn't. There was nothing inside her. No feelings for anything or anyone. The lights were her guide now and she would follow them wherever they took her. Even if that was somewhere she shouldn't have been.

/And so I tell myself that I’ll be strong, dreaming when they're gone./

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, ignoring the impulse to jump up and run away. this was going to be her night and she would not waste it in bed. She would feed the addictions for the sound, the sex, the drugs, and the lights.

/Noises, I play within my own head./

/Touch my own skin and hope I’m still breathing./

The room rushed around in a display of color and sounds. It was as if she controlled it with her mind, Spinning around and around as the electronic music took place of the beating of her heart. She floated through the club, every brush a new sensation. every taste a new found love. It was an impossible feeling. If only it could last like this forever.

/And I think back to when my brother and I slept./

/In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe./

But her plan had failed to forget. If anything she was remembering back to when she was a little girl and her mother was still around in their small beach side house. when she could crawl into her brothers bed if she had a nightmare and know that nothing could hurt her. When her only responsibility was to not leave her toys in the yard. 

/You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone./

/you shine it when I'm alone/

She froze, a statue in a sea of people. Suddenly, it wasn't fun to be alone anymore. She wanted to throw up or cry or something, but she couldn't breathe. The room was getting smaller and smaller, like it was crushing her. She had to get out. She had to get home. What time was it? She couldn't see a clock, or anything really. Her vision was so blurry.

/And I tell myself that I’ll be strong, dreaming when they're gone/

The door seemed so far away now, but she rushed towards it tripping and falling every few feet only to get trampled on by every person that passed by. She fell through the door onto the freezing concrete scraping her knees and ripping her skirt. 

"Whoa, are you ok?" a man asked in concern but she didn't hear it only seeing his hand reaching out trying to grab her. She screamed, shuffling away and stumbling to her feet.  
Running to her car, she knew driving was going to be an impossible task but she had to get home before the sun came up, before anyone woke up, before anything more could happen tonight.

/'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home./

/Calling, calling, calling home./

The phone rang repeatedly on the passenger's seat. It was too late to sneak in, they knew she was gone now and they were probably freaking out wondering where she was. "I know! I know! I’m going!" she yelled at the phone as if it could understand her and send the message. She pulled into the parking lot, shut of the ignition and sighed in relief of making it home safe. She grabbed her things and ran up the stairs only to stop just before the door.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't open it and face the mistake she had made but before she could turn around and run away once again the door swung open.

"Where the hell were you?!" Grif yelled. he was still holding the phone still calling her despite her being right there. He didn't look angry like sister had thought he would. He looked scared, like he was afraid she was dead in a ditch somewhere. It was a miracle she wasn't, really, considering all the dangerous things she'd done that night. Simmons was scared too though he hid it much better than Grif did. Both of them had their coats and shoes on. They were going to go look for her even though it was 5 in the morning and they had no idea where she was.

"I-I was-" she stutter but it was a pointless effort. She didn't prepare an excuse in case she got caught. She didn't think she would. Before she could come up with a good lie, her brother pulled her into a tight hug as if he'd never let her go. The tears welled up in her eyes and she clung to his familiar orange sweatshirt. it smelled like home and she felt safe in his arms. 

"Don't you ever do that ever again." he said still sounded a bit panicked. She let out a choked sob in response but neither Grif nor Simmons would ever know that it wasn't a promise. She would do it again, just as she had tonight because the lights still called her, every second she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, originally this was a fanfic to a fanfic I read in highschool called Murderer's Row. Obviously it took place before Grif and Simmons murder a guy.


End file.
